


All By Myself

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blair leaves for his date, Jim is stuck cleaning up the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All By Myself

May's Masturbation Challenge 

A PWP with no redeeming qualities. Standard Disclaimer etc....fan fiction is for fun not for profit. 

Comments welcome. 

## All By Myself

by Heapster  


//Blair Sandburg was a cock teaser// Jim thought to himself, stepping into the bathroom. 

He glanced around, Blair had left behind his usual "before a hot date" mess. Wet towels hung haphazardly over the tub. His clothes scattered on the floor. Bits of hair and shaving cream dotted the sink. Steam misted over the mirror. He could see where Blair had ran his hand over the smooth glass leaving behind a cleared spot. Everywhere Jim looked were traces of his roommate. Blair's own special scent hung heavy in the air. 

No matter how often Jim reminded Blair to use the air fresher, Blair forgot. Now Jim had to pay the price as he felt the familiar bite of arousal surge through his body. 

He stood in the middle of the room, the scent of his guide surrounded him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, coating his tongue and the back of his throat with the scent. He felt Blair's essence soak into every pore, teasing at his senses. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the sexual pull. A hot spark of excitement danced over his spine as sharp as the bite of leather. 

Jim picked up Blair's discarded sweater and inhaled the wool. A wave of dizziness rushed over him. He fumbled at his waist, unsnapping and unzipping until his painfully engorged cock sprung free. He curled his hand in the sweater and rubbed it over his cock, mingling Blair's scent with his own. 

His Sentinel skin grew exquisitely sensitive as he strained against the rough texture of the fabric. He stroked himself and in his mind's eye saw the shape of another's hand. One smaller and more tender than his own. 

A low growl of pleasure burst from his lip as his quickened his thrusts. His body wanted to claim what felt so out of reach. Flames licked at his groin as he carried over the dream image of Blair bucking beneath him. He needed Blair and he wanted him wild. 

The need to drive into that sweet body, marking a scent trail of his own, carried him to completion. Sensation spiked to new heights and he coated his own fingertips with his seed. 

Jim sank to his knees, his body weak and spent. He fell forward, cradling the sticky sweater in his hands. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He knew one day he would only be able to find satisfaction with the real thing. And he was afraid he would lose his guide forever when he could no longer control himself. 

Till then, he could dream...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
